uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Junction Railway
The Grand Junction Railway (GJR) was an early railway company in the United Kingdom, which existed between 1833 and 1846 when it was amalgamated with other railways to form the London and North Western Railway. The line built by the company was the first trunk railway to be completed in England, and arguably the world's first long-distance railway with steam traction.The very first long distance railway had been the horse drawn line between České Budějovice in Bohemia, Linz, and Gmunden (Upper Austria). Today, the lines which made up the GJR form the central section of the West Coast Main Line. History on the Grand Junction Railway, one of the original stations of the line, in 1839. The station moved twice and is now closed.]] Authorised by Parliament in 1833 and designed by George Stephenson and Joseph Locke, the Grand Junction Railway opened for business on 4 July 1837, running for from Birmingham through Wolverhampton (via Perry Barr and Bescot), Stafford, Crewe, and Warrington, then via the existing Warrington and Newton Railway to join the Liverpool and Manchester Railway at a triangular junction at Newton Junction. The GJR established its chief engineering works at Crewe, moving there from Edge Hill, in Liverpool. Shortly after opening with a temporary Birmingham terminus at Vauxhall, services were routed to and from Curzon Street station, which it shared with the London and Birmingham Railway (LBR) whose platforms were adjacent, providing a link between Liverpool, Manchester and London. The route between Curzon Street station and Vauxhall primarily consisted of the Birmingham Viaduct. It consisted of 28 arches, each wide and tall and crossed the River Rea. In 1840 the GJR absorbed the Chester and Crewe Railway shortly before it opened. Seeing itself as part of a grand railway network, it encouraged the development of the North Union Railway which took the tracks onward to Preston, and it also invested in the Lancaster and Carlisle Railway and the Caledonian Railway. In 1845 the GJR merged with the Liverpool and Manchester Railway, and consolidated its position by buying the North Union Railway in association with the Manchester and Leeds Railway. In 1841 the company appointed Captain Mark Huish as the Secretary to the railway. Huish was ruthless in the development of the business and contributed significantly to the Company's success.Mark Huish and the London and North Western Railway, A Study of Management - Dr Terry Gourvish (Leicester UP, 1972); Profits The GJR was very profitable, paying dividends of at least 10% from its opening and having a final capital value of over £5.75 million when it merged with the London and Birmingham Railway and Manchester and Birmingham Railway companies to become the London and North Western Railway in 1846, and the London Midland and Scottish Railway in 1922. Locomotives One locomotive Columbine has been preserved at the Science Museum (London). This was GJR No. 49 and LNWR No. 1868 Flickr In popular culture *In the 2007 adaptation of Cranford, a (fictitious) railway line owned by the Grand Junction Railway is the subject of gossip when the railway line bypasses the village of Cranford. See also * Grand Junction Railroad (Boston, Massachusetts) References ;Bibliography * ;Notes Category:Railway companies established in 1833 Category:Railway companies disestablished in 1846 Category:Railway lines opened in 1837 Category:London and North Western Railway Category:Rail transport in Birmingham, West Midlands Category:Rail transport in Wolverhampton Category:History of Birmingham, West Midlands Category:Early British railway companies